Valentitans
by TerraBB
Summary: Rated to be safe. It's Valentine's Day in the tower, and the Titans are running about trying to figure out what to get their loved one. I know I suck at summarys, lol. My first fanfic! Couplings: RaexCy StarxRobin TerraxBB-COMPLETED!
1. Running with Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Valentine's Day.But I do own my creativity so NAH!:P Ok, now to give ya what ya came for...**

* * *

The Titans were preparing for V-Day.

Beast Boy held a notebook in his hands. "Hmmmm... OOOH! She'll LOVE this!" He quickly wrote something down, then erased it. "Dude! At this rate I'll NEVER think of a present!" He looked at a picture on his dresser. It was a picture of him and Terra at the carnival. He loved Terra so much. Suddenly, he thought of something he KNEW she would love.

Robin and Starfire were on the sofa watching Valentine's Day specials. "Robin, what is this 'valentine' they speak of?" Star questioned. "Its like a heart shaped card that someone sends to the one that they love on Valentine's Day." he answered. She pondered at his words, and then bolted up to her room. I should really consider getting her something... he thought.

Maybe she does like me, Cy thought to himself. He's been thinking about seeing a 'special someone' for a 'special something' on V-Day. He thought of Raven, how she never smiled, how she was always the party pooper, how she- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Some one was at the door. It was none other than Raven. "Uh... hi Rae!" he said blushing. "Hi." Raven said in that oh-so-low voice of hers. She read Cyborg's mind and discovered that he liked her, and as stangely as it may seem, she liked him back. "So... uh.... what brings you here?" Cy stuttered. "I just... um... wrong door seeya!"she lied."Oh... ok then..."he said to himself. She so likes me... Cyborg thought cheerfully.

Terra knocked on BB's door. Ok, Terra, just act cool and you'll be fine,she told herself. "Terra!" Beast Boy said and quickly hid the notebook. "Hi BB. Can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure, I guess..." This is your chance BB, ask her what she wants, a voice in his head said. "So... uh... what do ya wanna talk about?" he asked. "Well, I couldn't think of a present to get you for-"Terra stammered. "Valentine's Day?"he finished. "Ya, about that, so what do you want?"she was stuttering again. "All I want is to spend time with you..." he said in a romantic tone(awwww)."What about you?" he asked. "Same as you..."she blushed. The two leaned in slowly and kissed for about five minutes.(lol)


	2. If You Love Me For Me

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans or Princess and the Pauper.

_Starfire_ **Robin** Both

* * *

Starfire's room was covered with shreds of paper, colored pencils, sequins(you know, the little sparkly things), lace, and all other artsy stuff. She sang a song as she worked....

* * *

_Once a lass met a lad._

_"You're a gentle one" said she._

_In my heart, I'd be glad_

_If you loved me for me._

_You say you're _

_Love is true_

_And I hope that it will be...

* * *

_

Robin heard her singing and decided to do a "surprise duet".

* * *

**I'd be sure, if I knew**

**That you loved me for me.

* * *

**

"Robin, you heard me singing?" she asked in surprise.

"Ya, so wanna finish the song?" he replied.

"Surely." she said.

* * *

_Could I be the one you're seeking?_

_Will I be the one you choose?_

_Can you tell my heart is speaking?_

_My eyes will give you clues._

**What you see may be decieving.**

**Truth lies underneath the skin.**

**Hope will blossom by believing.**

The heart that lies within.

**I'll be yours.**

**Together we shall be as one.**

**If you love me for me.**

If you love me for me.

If you love me for me.

* * *

They leaned in closer and.....

"That was great you guys!" Terra said. Beast Boy was behind her.

"How come me and you never do duet stuff like that?" BB asked dissapointed.

"Oh, we'll have our moments..." Terra said with a smirk.

There was a long pause.

"Can me and Star have some ALONE time here?" Robin said.

"Oh, sorry!" they said and walked off to Terra's room.

"Now, where were we?" Robin whispered.

They leaned in again and..... kissed (finally).


	3. Terra and Beast Boy's 'Moment'

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans or Princess and the Pauper(again).

**Beast Boy**_ Terra_ Both

* * *

"Dude, I feel so down...." BB said gloomily.

"Why? You're the most cheerful guy I've ever known." Terra said.

"How can you actually love me,I mean, look at me! I'm green." he replied. He turned into a cat and hopped onto Terra's lap and looked up at her.

"You know what you need? You need a cheerer-upper song!" Terra smiled and started to sing to Beast Boy.

* * *

_I can see it when you're feeling low_

_You can't hide that from me._

_You're no status quo calico_

_That you keep trying to be._

_Cause you're more than that_

_My beloved cat._

_I wish you could see the BB I see._

**What if...**

**If I bark? **_Celebrate it._

**Make my jokes?** _Seranade it_.

_Noah ark should have had a boy like you!_

**What if what I am is a strange me?**

_It doesn't mean you should change you._

_It only means to change your point of view._

_Hey BB,_

_You smile sweetly._

_To guide yourself_

_Be true._

_Your bow-wow's_

_The cat's meow._

_It's how I know you're you._

_We don't need the ties or tiara's_

_So bit you're woes sionara._

_Trust your nose_

**Cause it knows the way to go!**

**When I chase my tail?** _You're enchanting_.

_Spirits sail,_ **Raven's ranting.**

**When I fail?** _You're a modern Romeo_.

_There is not one hair on you_

_That I would rearange._

_I love you the way you are_

_And that will never change_.

And that will never change.

* * *

"That made me feel so much better, Terra. I love you!" Beast Boy blurted out and hugged Terra. She blushed and the hug turned into a kiss; a nice, long, toungeful kiss. "I love you too, BB," she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight." "Night, my yellow rose." BB whispered.


	4. It's VALENTINE'S DAY!

Disclaimer:I don't own the Teen Titans. tear tear sob sob

* * *

The Titans were awoken by BB's little rooster thing.

"CAKA-DOODLE-DOOOOOOO!"

Starfire got up and stretched. "Today is the day of Valentines!"She put her valentine for Robin under her bed. "I shall go make the breakfast feast." She hummed a song as she got dressed and headed downstairs.

Robin yawned, got out of his bed slowly, and thought of Starfire. Today's the day you tell her, he tought. He looked in the mirror and he realized that he had the worst case of bedhead known to man. "Star can't see me like this!" He rushed off into the bathroom and did his hair.(as us girls call it ;) )

Terra looked at the clock, got out of bed, got dressed and tip-toed to Beast Boy's room. The Pink Panther theme song akwardly played in the hallway as she walked in secresy(sp?).

Cy jolted up, fully recharged. "Waffle time!"he said energenicly."Raven likes waffles..."

Raven slowly levitated downstairs, got some herbal tea and went back upstairs(secretly to wait for her beloved WAFFLES!!lol).

"Five more minutes, Mommy..." Beast Boy murmered in his sleep. "Oh, don't worry, school only starts in 5 minutes." Terra said in a 'motherly' tone. BB shrieked. "OH MY GOD I GOTTA GET READY FOR SCHOOL!!OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN!" he yelled. Then he noticed Terra was there, laughing her head off. "You just got punk'd!Ha ha!!" she laughed. "BB gave her a morning kiss to make her shut up. Boy, did it work. "Happy Valentine's Day." he whispered in her ear."You too Beast Baby." Terra said with a giggle. Beast Baby, he thought, that's a new one."Ok, yellow rose." Beast Boy said back. She giggled again and they went downstairs to eat.

"Waffles are done!"Cyborg yelled. He put the fresh waffles on the table and the Titans (except Rae) ate peacefully. Once everyone was done, they did thier random "sweetheart" things. Terra and BB went on a date, Robin and Star went for a walk,and Cyborg and Raven were all alone in the tower...


	5. Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Wait till you hear the rest of the story (hehehehehe)...Anyway, I'll be doing another story after completing this one called Lightstreak and Angel. Here's the summary:The Titans meet a powerful couple, Angel and Lightstreak. Angel has telekenetic powers like Raven, healing powers, and she can fly. Lightstreak is sorta like Lightning, controls lightning (and thunder), but of course he's much better looking(lol).He can also fly. The akward pair joins the team, but suddenly all of the Titans enemies are being controled by Slade and are attacking the tower! Can they stop him?Couplings:RaexCy BBxTerra RobxStar LightstreakxAngel. In case you wanted to know that story is based on a story of me and my boyfriend,(whoI love to high heaven)Seth.

Terra and BB Forever,

Kaitlyn


	6. Terra and BB's Valentines Date

**Disclaimer:(sigh)Must I tell you AGAIN?!?I don't own the Teen Titans or any Disney movies.**Well, here's BB and Terra's date, but I warn you, there WILL be Disney moments(as seen in the disclaimer)......

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Terra asked. "Oh, only to the most romantic place on earth..." he said seducivly. Most romantic, eh? Knowing Beast Boy it's probably Chuck E. Cheese's...she thought."Well, we're here!" he said excited. Terra gasped at what she saw. It was Chez Le Paris, the most romantic (and French!) resturaunt in Gotham. It was a scarlet building with ivy leaves growing on it. Roses were EVERYWHERE. "Beast Boy, how did you get reservations for this place?" she asked in awe. "Well, I was going to save up for a car, but I decided to spend the money on this instead."he said blushing(awwwww). "You know, you didn't have to spend you're money on me. I'm not really anything special."she said. "Oh, but you ARE..."he whispered.

They (finally) went into the resturaunt. Beast Boy ran into the bathroom and changed into a tux."Wow, Beast Boy, you look great!"Terra gasped. She also ran into the bathroom to change. She wore a beautiful yellow dress and she had her hair up like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. BB gasped."You like it?"she twirled around to show the whole dress. Beast Boy couldn't speak. He just stared. Finally he snapped out of it and they ordered some food. Spagetti to be exact (with non-meat balls). They just looked at each other. I never noticed how cute he was... Terra wondered dreamily. Wow, I look great tonight...Oh yeah and so does Terra... BB thought. The food came on one, big, silver platter. "Dig in."he muttered. They slurped and forked all the way to the last 'meat' ball. Beast Boy put it onto his fork and slid it into Terra's mouth. "I love you so much, Terra." he whispered into her ear. "I love you too, Beast Boy."she whispered back. Then, (you guessed it) they kissed. What a nice ending to a date.

* * *

Next up will be....... Robin and Star's walk. See ya till then! 


	7. Star and Robin's Walk

Disclaimer: Before you ask, the answer is NO! I do not own the Teen Titans.You didn't think I forgot Robin and Starfire, did you? Of course I wouldn't forget my second favorite couple.So, here ya go.....

* * *

Starfire and Robin were walking through Gotham City Park. Star put her hand on his and held it. He blushed but didn't let go. Rob, it's now or never, TELL HER! yelled a voice in his head. He grabbed Starfire's other hand, making her face him. "Star, I have to tell you something." he stuutered nervously. "I do to, Friend Robin"she answered softly. "I love you."they both said. They blushed a nice shade of red.Suddenly,Starfire grabbed Robin's face and pulled it into a kiss. I can't believe this is actually happening. Star thought. Oh my god, this is wonderful....Robin dreamed. They walked over to the fountain. Robin splashed Starfire lightly and giggled. She laughed back and splashed him with a 'typhoon'. He blinked and pushed her in the water. They both laughed. It was like two four year olds in a bathtub.

A police dude (lol) was passing by with his girlfriend and they looked at Robin and Star, looked at each other, and jumped into the fountain. Soon, there where a lot of couples at the fountain; kissing, laughing, and just plain having fun with the one the loved most. Starfire pulled Robin out of the water and dragged him to a secret garden.

"Wow, this place is beautiful..."Robin said under his breath in awe. "You really like it? I... well... planted this myself. I kept it growing ever since I became a Titan, the first time I saw you..."she whispered. She put her hands on the corners of his lips and gently kissed him. Their hearts fluttered. There was a sudden warm breeze, making Starfire's hair flow gently in the wind. "You know, I never noticed how beautiful you were."he said. They just stared at each other. "Robin?" Star asked. "Huh?" he answered, not taking his eyes off hers. "Can I tell you something?" she asked(again). "Of course. You can tell me anything." he whispered. Well, here we go, she thought. "Robin, I've always wanted to tell you this, so... the truth is... I..."she stammered. "Go on." he anxiously (sp?) said. "Never mind." she answered, unsure of how he would react. "So, you wanna get a pizza or something?" he changed the subject, still wanting to know what she was going to say. "Surely."she answered calmly.

* * *

I know the chapters are short and all but oh well. Thanks for all the support and reviews guys! Glad somebody likes Valentitans. Next, we'll see Rae and Cyborg in the Tower. With EACH OTHER. See ya till next time.

Kaitlyn


	8. The End?

Disclaimer: Again, I don't OWN the Teen Titans.....I just worship them...

* * *

Back at the Tower...

Cy was playing video games and Raven was reading. Just a normal, boring day... that is, until Cyborg got bored with the video game and walked up to Raven. "Hey Rae, can I tell you something?" he asked nervously. She looked up from reading and put her book down. "Sure, I guess." she answered. He took a deep breath. "Raven, I've always wanted to tell you something. Something I've been keeping to myself for a long time. Raven..... I....... I-I.......I l-love you.... with all my heart......" he gulped and braced himself for a smack across the face. Instead, she kissed him on the lips and held it out. A lightbulb blew up in the middle of the room. But they didn't care, they had each other.

"Cyborg, I have a confession to make also... I love you back."she said 'calmly'. Her heart raced."So, you busy tomorrrow?" he asked. "No, why?" she replied. "Well, I heard that the Gotham City Fire Company is holding a dance and-" Raven cut him off."You're asking me out, aren't you."she twirled her hair in her fingers. "Well, ya! So, your answer is..."he waited. She thought for a moment. Sweat trickled down Cyborg's face. "I'll be in my room at 7:00 waiting."she calmly answered. "But you don't let anyone into your room."he said suspiciously. Why would she be letting him into HER room? She's Raven. She must really like me, he thought cheerfully. "Well, you aren't just anyone..."she said blushing. They were moving in for another kiss, when suddenly the door opened and the other four titans stepped in.

Robin and Starfire were still dripping water so they went to their rooms to put on some dry clothes. Beast Boy and Terra just sat there whispering and looking at Cyborg and Raven. Finally, Beast Boy couldn't hold it in any longer. "Busted!" he yelled. "I never would have guessed you guys liked each other."Terra said and stared with her eyes wide open. Raven and Cy just stood their looking at each other. "Oh, what the heck!" Cy said and kissed Rae deeply. "Well, if ya can't beat em, show off." Terra and BB kissed very passionatly and after that they went off to BB's room to "take care of business" if ya know what I mean (romantic, but gross). Robin and Starfire had kissed enou-never mind what I was going to say, you can't have enough kisses in one day. They kissed lightly and went to bed with smiles on their faces. Fireworks went off outside. It was truely a great Valentines Day.

THE END(or is it?)

* * *

Well, unless you guys give me ideas, this story book has closed up and ready to be read on a rainy day. See ya in the other fanfics.

(Kaitlyn)


End file.
